criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pages of History
Pages of History is the ninth case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the ninth case of Pacificburgh. It is the first case that takes place in Historical Center. Plot Chief Frezier welcomed the player to another district and described the district as having: a university, a lake, and superstitious people. Michael remarked that the chief was also becoming superstitious since he believed the talking stone tale was true. The chief rebutted that he only wanted to debunk the myth, especially since The Rheans could be behind it. Vanessa was still unsure about the stone but she told the team that a writer, Monty Washington, had a passion for myths. The team went to see Monty. Monty was found dead in his study with no visible wounds that left even Cheryl baffled. The pages the victim were writing on were sent to Kenny. He identified toxic fumes on the pages—meaning, it was the murder weapon. Later, the team found Monty's notes for his latest book which proved that he was writing about the mysterious stone. The victim was also fined, but Tim could not hack the GDP servers. Tim asked Alex, who told the team that the GDP had hired a new member—his fiancée, Catherine King. Catherine secured the systems. Alex was also revealed to be the brother of Cheryl. The team's servers were hacked some time later. Tim found that the hacking device was present in the university campus lawn. It was discovered that journalism major Stuart O-Neil had hacked into the servers. Stuart told the team that Monty's murder would make excellent news, so he hacked the servers to learn more. It was also revealed that Donna Walker was investigating about the stone, although she claimed it was for "research purposes". Catherine King stormed into the police department after a short while, claiming that she had vital news that could help solve the case. She told the team that she found the manuscript of the victim's next book, which had been stolen by Stuart but returned it later. The killer was revealed to be Stuart O'Neil himself. He denied the charges at first, saying that the victim was a great inspiration for him. He told the team that he was gifted with high-quality pages and shared some with Monty from his antique chest. The team figured that the pages were the same toxic pages that bad killed Monty and asked if Stuart used them. He denied using them, so the team asked him for where he had gotten them. He told the team that he received a parcel from an unknown person, who only told him that there were some good-quality pages. Judge Dante was baffled to find out that students at the university could write or resort to murder. He believed that every student only partied. Stuart told him that it was partially true and that hardly anyone paid attention to their studies. Stuart asked the Judge to spare him as he did not intend to kill Monty. He said that he should have had told the police. Judge Dante countered that a murder was still a murder and sentenced Stuart to 1 month in jail. Chief Frezier said that he pieced the puzzle together. He recalled that the victim was writing about the stone before he was killed. He wondered if the pages were supplied to Stuart by a Rhean agent so that Monty could never publish his book. Knowing that the stone tale was too fishy, he ordered the player to investigate about the person who gave Stuart the pages. Stuart was interrogated by Elana and the player to see if he remembered anything about the antique box, but he could not Stuart. Elana decided to search the antique shop as the box may have been stolen from there. There, the team found a note with strange drawings by The Rheans. Vanessa told the team that the drawings were an old language used by the first Rheans and were addressed to a certain Colonel Morpheus, praising his work. The team asked Cathy to track down Colonel Morpheus. Cathy recalled seeing the drawings on a lost mobile phone on the campus lawn. The mobile phone belonged to Desmond Galloway, who claimed that he downloaded them from the internet because they looked cool. He gave the website address from where he had downloaded them, and Tim confirmed that Desmond was truthful. The team also helped Donna Walker to recover her car keys. With that done, they now had to settle two problems. Firstly, they had to find Colonel Morpheus, and secondly, Vanessa went missing. The police chief said that she argued with him about the Mayan Stone and claimed that Frezier was a bad chief, only to disappear shortly. The chief was convinced that something was amiss with Vanessa's attitude and ordered the player to find Vanessa. Stats Victim * Monty Washington '''(Killed as he was writing a book) Murder Weapon * '''Toxic Pages Killer * Stuart O'Neil Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer eats ravioli. * The killer writes. * The killer is skilled in IT. * The killer is a man. * The killer has a permanent marker. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Study (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Book, Pages) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: the killer eats ravioli) * Examine Pages (Result: Substance) * Analyse Substance (9:00:00; the killer writes) * Examine Victim's Book (Suspect: Desmond Galloway) * Quiz Desmond Galloway about the praise for the victim's book. * Investigate Antique Shop (Clues: Torn Paper, Fine to Victim) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Victim's Notes) * Examine Victim's Notes. * Examine Fine to Victim (Result: Fine ID) * Analyse Fine ID (3:00:00; Suspect: Catherine King) * Ask Catherine King about her ties to the GPD. (Suspect: Donna Walker) * Ask Donna Walker about the victim's attempts to break in the university. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Campus Lawn (Clues: Laptop, Dean's Files, Quill) * Examine Laptop (Suspect: Stuart O-Neil) * Grill Stuart about his hacking of the servers. * Examine Dean's Files (Suspect: Donna Walker) * Ask Donna about her investigations about the stone. * Examine Quill (Result: Monty's Quill) * Analyse Monty's Quill (12:00:00; Evidence: the killer is skilled in IT) * Investigate Antique Cupboard (Clues: Cupcakes, Restraining Order) * Examine Cupcakes (Suspect: Gertrude Piccadilly) * Ask Gertrude about the free cupcakes for victim. * Examine Restraining Order (Result: Restraining Order Against Victim) * Analyse Restraining Order Against Victim (12:00:00; Suspect: Desmond Galloway) * Ask Desmond Galloway about his restraining order against the victim. * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * See what Cathy King has to tell you. * Investigate Writing Table (Clues: Faded Manuscript, Torn Picture) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Faded Picture) * Examine Faded Picture (Suspect: Gertrude Piccadilly) * Ask Gertrude Piccadilly about the drunk victim sabotaging her tea parlor. * Examine Faded Manuscript (Result: Sabotaged Manuscript) * Analyse Sabotaged Manuscript (12:00:00; Stuart O'Neil) * Ask Stuart about stealing the victim's manuscript. * Investigate Campus Benches (Clues: Antique Chest, Permanent Marker) * Examine Antique Chest (Result: Toxic Pages) * Examine Toxic Pages (Result: DNA) * Analyse DNA (14:00:00; Evidence: the killer is a man) * Examine Permanent Marker (Result: Ink Fluid) * Analyse Ink Fluid ( 10:00:00; Evidence: the killer has a permanent marker) * Take Care of The Killer Now! * Go to Find What Was Stolen 1. (No stars) Find What Was Stolen 1 * See if Stuart remembers anything about the parcel he was sent. * Investigate Antique Shop (Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Strange Drawings) * Analyse Strange Drawings (9:00:00; Suspect: Catherine King) * Ask Catherine King for help. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Campus Lawn (Clue: Mobile Phone) * Examine Mobile Phone (Suspect: Desmond Galloway) * Ask Desmond Galloway about the drawings. * See what Donna Walker requires. (Available from the start of the chapter; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Study (Clue: Keys) * Examine Keys (Suspect: Donna Walker) * Return her keys to Donna. (Reward: Graduation Cap) * Go to Next Case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh